Anggota JashinISIS Hidan Tantang Panglima Aliansi Shinobi
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Pesan ini saya tujukan untuk Panglima Aliansi Shinobi Hatake Kakashi laknat, para Kage, ANBU, Daimyo, dan ... BANSER. /OOC, Parodi dari video ISIS/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : OOC, Parody dari video hangat 'Anggota ISIS Abu Jandal Al Indonesi Tantang Panglima TNI'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Anggota JashinISIS Abu Vulkanik Hidan Al Kohol Tantang Panglima Aliansi Shinobi~**

Di sebuah ruangan sumpek nan pengap berukuran kira-kira satu kali satu meter saja *buset sempitnya* yang ternyata itu adalah sebuah jamban bauk, terlihatlah dua orang anak siluman. *manusia terlalu mulia*

Yang pertama memakai cadar buluk bin kucel binti dekil, namanya ... *sudah tau lah pasti*. Yang kedua telanjang dada terus memakai kalung segitiga kebalik lantas rambutnya ubanan. *alah, ini pasti kalian juga sudah tau*

Abu Gosok Kakuzu Al-Kikir sedang memegang sebuah hape jebot lawas yang sudah tidak diproduksi sejak satu dasawarsa lalu. Hape berkamera resolusi VGA itu *maklum* diarahkannya horizontal ke depan, menuju rekan seperjuangannya yang sedang mengambil posisi.

"Akhi Hidan Al-Kohol, antum siap?" tanya si cadar buluk.

Yang ditanya mengangguk mantap, "WalJashinah, siap akhi Kakuzu Al-Kikir."

Keduanya pun bersiap untuk melakukan aktifitas yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Hidan menarik nafas panjang, "Assulimul buyul syahwatan khod khod sobirin junub byusrilah bin Jashinah..." itu salam umat JashinISIS yang maknanya kalau tidak salah seperti ini 'Wahai saudara-saudaraku seiman yang penuh syahwat dan gemar junub di bawah nama besar Jashin'. Begitu.

"... Saya disini ingin menyampaikan salam Dewa Siwa eh salam hangat kepada harem saya yang pertama yang kini ada di rumah. Ukhti Konan binti Basiroh, ane kangweeenn dwech."

Kakuzu menginterupsi, "Bahlul! Fokus saudaraku, fokus!"

Hidan nepok jidat, "AstaJashinin, ane forget eh lupa. Forget itu kan bahasa kaum tafir. Ehm ehm ... saya sengaja membikin rekaman video ini untuk memperingati kaum tafirun laknat yang sedang menonton siaran ini sekarang."

Kakuzu sweatdrop, terus berbisik, "Bahluuull. Memangnya ini siaran langsung, oneng?"

Abu Vulkanik Hidan gak ngurus dan sibuk ngelanjutin. "Khususnya Panglima TNI Moel eh Panglima Aliansi Shinobi Hatake Kakashi. Juga para Kage, ANBU, Daimyo, dan ... BANSER."

Kakuzu mantuk-mantuk puas terhadap opening-nya.

"Kami menunggu kedatangan kalian ya. Kami mendengar bahwa kalian telah bahu-membahu satu sama lain untuk menumpas kami sang tentara Jashin." ucap Hidan dengan lembut namun tetap mengandung ketegasan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara, "Dan, loe dimana? Daaann, Hidan?! Balikin sempak gue yang motif lope-lope ungu dong."

Kakuzu sama Hidan syok bebarengan.

"Itu orang si Pein ganggu acara rekaman sahid aja." gerutu Kakuzu lirih.

Terpaksa mau gak mau Hidan pun nyahut dengan nada yang terbilang keras, "Gue barusan cuci Pein! Soalnya di bagian belakang masih ada noda kekuningannya!"

Kakuzu mukul-mukul ubun-ubunnya beberapa kali. 'Malu-maluin aja jawabannya loe Dan. Kaya begitu kok loe mau nakutin kelima besar negara ninja?' batinnya pilu.

"Wokeh." balas Pein dari luar jamban.

Acara rekaman pun berlanjut...

Hidan nengok kamera lagi, "Ketahuilah bahwa, kami sangat bahagia karena pertemuan antara kami dan kalian akan disegerakan oleh Dewa Jashin."

"Dan apabila kalian tidak mendatangi kami maka kami yang akan WADAOH!"

Hidan kejeblos kloset bau gara-gara kedua kakinya kepleset. *kan dia posisinya jongkok di atas kloset*

"Goblok loe eh bahlul ente!" omel Kakuzu Al-Kikir kepada rekan sesama tentara Jashinnya itu.

Hidan ngelus-ngelus bokongnya yang basah kena air kloset juga linu karena barusan kejeblos. "Aisshhh atit banget bokong ane. Ini lanjut gak Kuz?"

Kakuzu mengisyaratkan dengan kaki kirinya untuk lanjut. *sopan amat?*

"Ehm ... dan untuk menegakkan syareat Jashin maka kami WAJIB memerangi kalian para tafirun laknat." Hidan nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamera dibarengi ekspresi psiko. "Dan itu dimulai dengan membantai kalian satu per satu. Kage, Daimyo, Komandan Aliansi Shinobi, ANBU, dan ... BANSER. Terus Sannin, Jounin, Chuunin, Genin, Naruto, ibunya Naruto, Sasuke, Chiyo, Kankuro, Temari, ... "

Kakuzu masih megangi kamera dengan serius.

" ... , Konohamaru, Iruka, Zabuza, Kurotsuchi, mbahnya Chouji, kodok peliharaannya Hayate, Kimimaro, Orochimaru, ... " mbaca deretan nama-nama di kertas daftar sensus penduduk kelima negara besar ninja.

Kakuzu nguap.

" ... , seme-nya Neji, jongosnya Darui, Teuchi, Ayame, bakul jamu langganannya Tsunade, uke-nya Lee, tukang pijat favoritnya Jiroubo, ... " masih sibuk mbaca.

Kakuzu bosan pol.

" ... , Wahyudin, Tarsun, Sunarno, Sunaryo, Watim, ... "

"ITU LOE KEBABLASAN BLEKOOOKK! LOE MBACA APA SIH?!" Semprot Kakuzu.

Hidan terperanjat, lalu mengamati baik-baik secarik kertas yang barusan dia baca. "Ya Jashin! Ini daftar nama kepala keluarga di RW tempat author tinggal."

Kakuzu gak habis pikir sama ulah sang mujahidin bahlol itu. Tapi akhirnya tetap melanjutkan rekaman karena nanggung.

"Kata kalian para tafirun laknat ... kelima besar negara ninja merupakan harga mati. Tapi tidak dengan kami!" tegas Abu Vulkanik Hidan.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan seraya menepuk dada, "Bagi kami, bagi kami itu SYAREAT JASHIN HARGA MATI!"

"Najis. Gue 1000% mau kalau dibayar minimal sejuta ryo aja supaya keluar dari organisasi ini." celotehan dari mulut si Onta pelit ini membuat sepasang bola mata Hidan melotot.

"Diketahui bahwa pasukan aliansi shinobi hari ini sangat kewalahan ... "

_DOK DOK DOK!_

Suara pintu jamban reyot yang digedor dengan anarkis membikin Kakuzu kaget sampai njundal. "Sompret!"

"MasyaJashinah, itu yang di depan pintu siapa tuh?! Mengganggu rekaman sahid ane aja." tukas Hidan.

"Senpai yang di dalam, cepat keluar gih! Tobi kepengin berak niiiihhh." ternyata itu Tobi yang punya nama lengkap Abu Jenazah Tobi Al-am Kubur.

"Tahan dulu Tob. Nanggung ini mau selesai." saran Kakuzu Al Kikir.

"Gak bisaaa. E'e Tobi sudah di ujung nih senpaiii. Sudah nongol dikit."

Hidan mangkel juga. "Antum bagaimanapun gak boleh masuk. Lebih penting mensukseskan misi sahid ketimbang misi buang hajat antum."

"Tobi kepengin berak!"

_DOK DOK DOK DOK!_

"Misi sahid!"

"BERAK!"

"SAHID!"

"BERAAAKK!"

"SAHIIIDD!"

Kakuzu yang berada di tengah-tengah kebudegan.

Tiba-tiba...

_~Bruuuuttt pret preett~_

"Ahhh..."

Sfx yang baru saja terdengar bikin Hidan sama Kakuzu jijik setengah mampus. Apalagi bau laknatnya sempat menguar ke dalam jamban melalui perantara udara. Kakuzu sih enak pakai cadar. Lha Hidan?

"Hoeeeeekkk, lanjut aja akhi Kakuzu." suruh Hidan sembari berusaha menahan aroma syaiton.

Kakuzu kembali mengarahkan kamera VGA hape jebotnya ke arah Hidan.

"Kalian sangat bangga dengan aliansi kalian. Sedangkan kami jauh lebih bangga dengan kekuatan Jashin. Yang mana itu akan menumpas babi-babi bodoh seperti kalian." ancam Hidan sambil ngacungin dua jari tengahnya ke arah kamera.

_~Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku, sakitnya tuh disini melihat kau selingkuh~_

Sontak hape jebot kadaluwarsa milik Kakuzu bunyi keras dan dengan cekatan sang empunya menilik ke arah layar. "WATDEPAK?!"

Tertulis nama '1B03 4KyUI-I Yg Pw4L11111nG 1m03DDDzZ'. Dibaca 'Iboe aku yg paling imut'.

"Maka dari itu kita sebagai tentara Jash ... woy Kuz!" Hidan nyahok pas ngelihat rekan sesama penjihadnya itu ngangkat telepon.

"Halo nyak?" kata Kakuzu membuka percakapan.

Suara nyaknya Kakuzu terdengar rentetetan kayak letusan senapan AK-47.

Hidan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

1 menit...

"Iya nyak. Percaya aja sama Kuzzy yang cakep ini nyak, besok bakalan Kuzzy bayar kok cicilan panci sama wajannya."

Hidan masang tampang lecek.

3 menit...

"Hmm. Iya-iya nyak. Hmm. Kalau bisa sih kasih tau ayang Tayuya kalau mas Kuzan belum bisa pulang karena banyak proyek gedung bertingkat yang belum dimenangkan tender-nya."

Hidan geleng-geleng kepala mendengar kebohongan Abu Gosok Kakuzu Al-Kikir alias Kakuzu alias Kuzzy alias Kuzan. *kalau teroris kan namanya pakai alias-alias segala*

7 menit...

"Gak boleh?! Masa nyak?! Bilang aja tanah seluas 5 hektar itu bakalan Kuzzy bayar CASH! CASH!"

Hidan mendadak perutnya mules.

10 menit...

"Kemarin masak sayur terong lada hitam sama pecak jengkol nyak? Nyam..nyam."

Hidan melorotin celananya terus boker di TKP.

15 menit...

"Iya nih nyak. Makin lama kok aku ngerasa kadar ketampanan aku makin melunjak nih."

Hidan ngeden-ngeden sampai-sampai mukanya gak enak dilihat.

17 menit...

"Wokeh nyak. Kalau Kuzzy pulang nanti yang bakalan Kuzzy peluk itu nyak kok. Bye-bye nyaaakk..."

Kakuzu matiin teleponnya.

Hidan cebok.

Kakuzu nyium aroma terkutuk sama pemandangan ternista.

Hidan makai celananya lagi.

"ENTE BOKER DI DEPAN ANEEEEEE?!"

"ANTUM NGAPAIN NELEPON LAMA BANGET KAYAK GITU?!"

Dua orang makhluk yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai pasukan pembela Jashin itu saling bertatap-tatapan sangar.

"Ya udah, lanjutin sono. Tinggal penutupannya doang." ujar Kakuzu walau sejujurnya hatinya jengkel banget gara-gara ulah sang rekan yang seenak udel ber-feces persis di hadapannya. Tapi dianya gak nyadar sedari awal.

Hidan manut. Bersiap untuk adegan terakhir.

"Maka dari itu setelah semua yang ane utarakan, ane berharap kalian para TAFIRUN LAKNAT mau menyerah kepada kami para tentara-tentara suci Jashin sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah yang akan meluluhlantakkan kubu Aliansi Shinobi. Tapi jika kalian masih bersikeras maka, kita buktikan. Kalian para pasukan iblis atau kami para pasukan Jashin yang dimenangkan. Camkan itu Panglima Kakashi Hatake, para Kage, Daimyo, ANBU, dan ... BANSER. Wasululuho junubin rohingya min bahorok."

Hidan megap-megap setelah menyelesaikan pidato ancamannya. Terpancar raut kepuasan syurgawi tiada tara di wajahnya yang absurd. Begitu pula dengan Kakuzu Al-Kikir. Dia senyam-senyum sendiri di balik cadar.

"Mari kita keluar saudara seperjuangan. Mari kita sebarkan video ini supaya para iblis tafirun laknat itu tercengang. Hahaha!" Hidan ketawa gahar sambil membuka pintu jamban.

Sepuluh langkah telah dilalui namun Abu Gosok Kakuzu Al-Kikir tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Abu Vulkanik Hidan Al-Kohol pun terheran, lalu menoleh ke belakang, "Ada apa dengan antum?"

Kakuzu gak berkedip.

"Hn?"

Kakuzu membuka mulutnya, "Dan ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... rekamannya lupa ane PLAY."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLL!"

**-OWARI-**

**Hehehe, maaf-maaf kalau ada bagian yang kurang disukai atau menyinggung.**

**Apakah ada dari readers yang sudah melihat rekaman berdurasi sekitar 4 menit tersebut? Kabar terbarunya sih channel yang menayangkan video itu sudah dicekal oleh Menkominfo.**

**Yosh, terima kasih atas waktunya. :)**


End file.
